Network congestion often occurs when there is an overcrowding of traffic in the network. The term “traffic” refers to a packet, a message, streams, or other suitable form(s) of data, voice or combinations thereof. Symptoms of network congestion can include, for example, network delay, degradation of quality of service (QOS), and an extreme underutilization of network capacity. For this reason, communications systems typically employ techniques to avoid network congestion when oversubscription is applied. The term “oversubscription” refers to when the total amount of bandwidth that is assigned to subscribers is more than actual capacity.